Broken Soul, Hardened Heart
by Neon Star
Summary: Glorfindel gets an unexpected visitor linked to his past life before his death, and brings grief to Glorfindel.


This could be considered an AU. Happens a long time before The Hobbit. Maybe the beginning of a series, depends on how this works out. Legolas may or may not appear. Forgive me for any misspells or grammar mistakes. I'm finishing up a few fics very soon, so I want to get this running. As always, nothing but two chars belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Broken Soul, Hardened Heart  
  
The figure rode toward the gates of Rivendell. The hood it wore over its head as it came in view of the guards obscured its features.  
  
The guards at the gate moved forward to intercept the being.  
  
"What is thy business here?" one asked.  
  
"I seek the Elf Lord Glorfindel. My business is with him alone," the figure said, looking coldly upon the guard.  
  
"Then pass, but I fear he may be busy," the guard warned, stepping aside.  
  
"He will just have to make time for this," the figure said softly, and continued on.  
  
The stranger soon rode to the front of the Last Homely House. Giving his horse's reins to a servant, he strode up the steps and entered.  
  
"What is your business?" a servant asked, walking up to him.  
  
"I need to speak with the Elf Lord Glorfindel. Where is he?" the stranger demanded.  
  
"Within the study with Lord Elrond," the servant said, gesturing toward the study.  
  
"Thank you," he said curtly, then walked briskly away.  
  
"Wait! They said not to be disturbed!" the servant shouted, running after him.  
  
"I don't care," he muttered, and quickly arrived at the double doors.  
  
With a quick knock, the stranger pushed the doors opened and stormed in. He took the room in with a quick glance, and then settled his glance on the golden haired Elf sitting across from a dark haired Elf. The dark haired Elf looked at him with piercing gray eyes.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.  
  
"I wish to speak to your companion, if he is indeed the one I seek," the stranger said, resting his eyes upon the golden haired Elf as he turned to look at him.   
  
"Lord Glorfindel?" he asked sharply.  
  
The golden haired Elf nodded as he stood, "Yes. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I have something of interest to tell you, though I am not sure you wish your companion to hear it," the stranger said.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I am sorry!" the servant ran up behind the stranger, and glared at the stranger before looking at his Lord.  
  
"It is all right," Elrond said, waving the servant off.  
  
The servant left, and Glorfindel returned his gaze to the stranger.  
  
"Now, whatever you must tell me may be said in front of Lord Elrond. Therefore speak," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Very well," the stranger said, and brought down his hood to reveal his face.  
  
The resemblance between the two was remarkable, for the other had the same green eyes and golden hair as Glorfindel. His face was worn though, as if with harsh times, and he seemed to have a bitter edge in his eyes.  
  
"I am Feuyaino," the stranger paused, "Glorfindelion."  
  
Glorfindel looked surprise at that, "How? I have no son."  
  
"The woman you abandoned upon the great city's fall bore a child, and that child was I," Feuyaino said.  
  
Glorfindel paled at that, "You are Encaitarince's child? I thought she died when the Balrog attacked us upon the cliff."  
  
"Well, she's dead now, from grief for the loss of you," Feuyaino spat.  
  
Bowing his head and closing his eyes, Glorfindel suppressed the grief that weld up in his soul. He had thought that he had hardened his heart after thinking her dead for so long, but to have it finally announced was like a spear to his soul, for it killed that small spark of hope he once had. He could feel that this Elf was his son, not just because the other resembled him, but because deep within, Glorfindel could sense it was so. And he could also sense the truth in his words, and grieved for the love he had lost.  
  
"But that is not all I wish to tell you. I have searched for you for years, and finally I can tell you how I feel, Father," Feuyaino hissed with disgust, "I hate you, I despise you. We suffered while you lived in with high-ranking Elves. You never truly loved my Mother and you never would have loved me. Why didn't you stay dead, it would have been better."  
  
With that, Feuyaino turned sharply on his heel, and stormed out. 


End file.
